Switching places 2
by Scorpina
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Raw Locker room. Kane and Ray know who is behind it though. As they go to confront the Deadman, it's the Deadman who seeks and off favor of the two men!
1. Chapter 1

Switching places 2

Chapter 1- the request

"You want us to what?!"

It had been one of those months for Kane, the Raw locker room is in utter chaos as Cryme Tyme has taken on the personalities of the Miz and Morrison, and the same goes for Miz and Morrison! Kane knew his brother was behind it, Ray Mysterio as well. The two confronted the Deadman only to be asked with an unusual request.

"Are you loco?!" Ray demanded.

"What? All I am asking of you two is to tie me up and gag me. What's odd about that?" Taker asked.

Kane looked down at Ray as Ray looked up to Kane. "The fact you want to be bound and gagged" the two men replied.

However Kane noticed the little look in the Deadman's eyes. "You're going after Vicky aren't you? That's the whole reason why you switched Ray and I! And Cryme Tyme, Miz and Morrison!"

"Don't forget Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels" chimed in Ray Ray. "By the way, when are you going to change them back?"

Taker grinned. "They got to learn their lessons on their own. Now, are you going to do as I ask?" he demanded.

Ray Mysterio grabbed the rope as Kane took hold of some duct tape. "Don't blame me if some of your beard is missing"

"Use something else for a gag. A sock! A clean sock!" warned the Deadman as Ray already worked on tying his hands. Taker was rather impressed to Mysterio's technique. "What is that?" he asked as he stared at the impossible knot.

Ray explained his grandfather taught him the trick. It's called 'the devil's knot' "Incase you ran into the devil. You tie him up like this so he cannot escape!"

"How appropriate" muttered Kane from the distance.

"I heard that!" hissed the Deadman.

Ray bounded the hands first, then had Taker sit down to tie up his feet and legs. Kane finally found a clean sock in Taker's baggage and shoved it into his mouth, much to the glare of the Deadman who tried to talk to Kane. "Wow, I sock works well huh?" Ray said with a grin.

"Why didn't I think of that for Santino?" Kane asked.

Taker rolled his eyes to the two men as he glared to the door. He wanted them to leave.

"Yeah, about that. Did you consider what would happen AFTER you had your fun. Someone has to watch the poor bastard trapped as you right?" Kane asked. Taker nodded in agreement as Ray pulled out the sock.

After sitting out some lint, Taker looked to the two men. "Fine, bring me to Raw with you, but don't tell a soul!" he warned.

Kane nodded in agreement as Ray felt he just went in over his head. Kane and Ray had to wrap the Deadman up in something, yet Mysterio got a great idea, he left and returned with a stretcher. Kane placed his tied up brother on top of it before Ray covered him with a sheet. "Damn, he looks too still" Ray whispered.

"He's called the Deadman for a reason, we got to get moving or else people are going to snoop" Kane called as they wheeled the Undertaker out. But a new problem arose. Since Taker is bounded, he won't fit in a rental car. But a devious grin came over Kane, he told Ray to wheel Taker to the back parking lot. He wasn't going to be long.

Ray had a bad feeling about this…


	2. Chapter 2 the escape

Chapter 2- The escape

Ray waited for a moment in the back with the gagged and bounded Deadman when suddenly an ambulance backed in rapidly! He worried for a moment that he was going to get struck down until it stopped inches before him. Kane popped out the back doors and called for Ray to help him wheel in the Deadman. They were quick to do so. "So, where did you get the ambulance?" Ray asked.

"HEY! STOP THAT CAR!" screamed aloud random voiced.

Kane snickered and whispered. "I just added grand thief auto to my rap sheet!"

The loaded in the Deadman as Kane drove off in the stolen ambulance. He made sure Ray ducked so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. They were quick to get to the Raw arena where they put the Undertaker in a locker room and waited. Kane watched, as the Deadman's eyes turn foggy as his intended victim began to appear in the cloud. The change was about to take place. Taker's body went limp before he fell off to the side. He was still and quite. Ray Mysterio looked rather shocked and worried to the event unfolding before him.

"So… what now?" Ray asked aloud of the Big red monster.

Kane let out a sigh. "I'll deal with the tag teams, you get Shawn and Jericho?" he asked.

Ray agreed as the two went their separate ways, they were at least going to get their locker room back to normal before things get shot to hell once more.

Meanwhile.

Edge had just regained himself, he returned to the WWE yet suffered a hell of a beating at the hands of Triple H recently. He was recovering in his hotel room, away from Vicky when his limbs became cold and numb. He began to fade in and out of consiousness until his eyes grew too heavy and he fell asleep.

He began to feel his mind drift as a chill went through him. "Damn blankets" he muttered. But something brushed pasted him, he could sense it as his mind began to wake once more. He twitched his toes at first to ensure they hadn't fallen asleep, then his fingers. Yet something was wrong. He felt limited, almost… tied up in a sense.

Slowly his eyes opened, Edge was startled to find himself in a locker room rather than a hotel. Looking about, he didn't recognize anything or see any of his stuff! Looking down, he found his hands bounded in an odd knot. Yet, the hands that were tied… were not his by any means! He looked farther and saw his legs were longer than they should be and big ass boots that he has tasted more than once.

'Oh God' Edge thought 'I'm having a nightmare!' He tried to squirm and twist his way out of the bindings and even screamed. But suddenly realized there was a sock in his mouth! Yet the door opened on the other side of the room, someone was coming this way. He screamed louder, even though it was nothing but muffles he prayed whoever it was would hear him.

Kane returned into the room.

The Big Red Monster noticed the look of fear on his brother's face and realized the change had happened. Kane smiled sadistically as he approached. "Well, how do you like this now huh Edge?" he asked.

He removed the sock from his mouth. "Kane, what the hell is going on!" Edge demanded.

Kane found great amusement hearing Edge's voice coming from his brother's mouth. "Oh, nothing but a little case of revenge!" However a new idea struck Kane, it was evil. Yet, his brother had tormented him by turning him into Ray Mysterio. He looked down at Edge. "You do realize, this is all a dream!" Kane announced.

Edge looked to him oddly. "A… dream?"

"Let's face it, if I was the real Kane, I would have beaten the snot out of you by now right? Remember, he was suppose to get a title shot at you until you tore that bicep of yours. And how else could you explain that you're in the body of the Undertaker!"

"I'M WHAT!"

Kane grabbed the closest mirror and showed Edge his new reflection. Edge freaked, yet believed more and more that this was indeed a dream. "So… this is a nightmare!" he announced.

Kane nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm a stressed induced illusion of your metal state since you married Vicky Guerrero, I'm here to help you cope" Kane said as calmly as he could to Edge.

"They why the hell am I the Undertaker?!"

"Because your lively wife wants nothing to do with him, thus explains why she will be avoiding you"

Edge settled himself down as the Undertaker's twisted smile came over him. "Yeah… YEAH! That makes total sense!"

"Glad you see it my way"

"Say… since this is a dream, how come I can't get this rope off of my hands and feet?"

Kane had to think quickly. An idea popped into his head as his hand came on to Edge's shoulder. "You have no idea how stressed out you really are…"


	3. Chapter 3 The nightmare continues

Chapter 3 The nightmare continues.

Kane had gotten Ray Mysterio to untie Edge, much to Ray Ray's shock. "Why? I mean won't he cause trouble!"

Kane however made a rather dark and eerie suggestion to Ray Mysterio. "You know how much you enjoyed tormenting people as me?" he asked.

Ray said nothing at first. "Well… sort of"

"How would you like to relive it with no consequence to yourself? Just like I do as well, we'll kill two birds with one stone!" Kane whispered his little idea into Ray's ear, he watched the little man gain a crooked smile from the idea. Kane went on. "Just think of it, things are already insane around here. It will be no problem to convince Edge this is all one Stressed induced dream"

"Stress induced?"

"I didn't have time to think of anything else!"

Ray thought it over once me. He did want to be bad once more. The thrall of it all was too good to resist, as well Jericho tried to get them trapped. He wouldn't mind a little payback. Mysterio turned to Kane and asked. "What do you want me to do?"

The fiendishly, evil smile came over the big Red Monster as he tucked Ray under his arm. "I need that mask of yours and the pants you had made when you were me…."

Meanwhile.

"Oh Edge, pookie! Are you ok?"

Taker had just come too and was staring up at the "Familia" All looked concerned over him as Taker slowly brought his hand up to his face. It was smaller… and looked like Edge's! A smile came over him as he rasped his throat, making it sound like he lost it.

"Oh dear, Edge lost his voice, what a shame" Bam Neely replied in an unsympathetic tone.

"Well don't just stand there, get him a lozenge!" Vicky ordered.

Taker, was laughing evilly on the inside.

Back at the Raw Locker room.

"So, this really is a dream huh?" Edge asked.

Kane had changed into Ray Mysterio's outfit. He laughed aloud and explained to Edge why else was Jericho talking like Shawn Michaels and Shawn was talking like Jericho. "You seemed to have gotten Cryme Tyme mixed up too, look!"

Down the hall were Morrison and Miz on the phone with their agents, yet still stuck in the bodies of their rivals. "I don't care how you pitch it, I'm African American now… I am not a damn Oreo!" protested Morrison.

And then down another hallway were Morrison and Miz's bodies, hitting on the Divas as they pit pocketed Mike Adamle. They sifted through his wallet until they came across Kane and Edge. Both men paused as Kane glares down at them. "You know the drill" he scolded them.

His hand went out as Cryme Tyme gave him a small stack of cash. "I saw nothing"

The two men smiled before they went on their way. "This HAS to be a dream, Kane taking bribes! Miz and Morrison stealing. And Cryme Tyme has agents!" Edge paused. "And since the hell did you wear a Ray Mysterio mask… and pants!"

Kane only smile to Edge as his arms went over his shoulder. "Oh there is more to see, you really need to relax"

Kane was just hoping Ray was ready….


	4. Chapter 4 Meanwhile

Chapter 4- Meanwhile.

Taker was getting a feel for his new body. He was adjusting to being short as well as having long blond hair. So far, the excuse of his voice being lost was working. But for how long would be one thing, as well as how long Edge can remained bounded and gagged. If there's one thing Taker didn't want, it would be returning to a soiled body! "He better let Edge go to the Bathroom" Taker muttered to himself in the hotel room.

He paced back and forth for a while as he thought of ways of getting Vicky alone, he wanted his revenge, but everyone has been watching her like a hawk. Since 'the Undertaker' has gone missing, they all became worried and on guard for the worst.

But as the time passed Taker began to try another trick, he practiced in the mirror and kept saying "I am Edge" his voice would lose it's southern draw as it became higher and higher, by an hour later. He focused so much on Edge's voice, he was able to summon it from his new body. The cocky grin came over him, which startled the Deadman himself. "Ok, one thing accomplished. Another to go… no… what did Kane and ray do the last time…" he recalled their little trick on Raw. How they came into a locker room and made some noise without harming one another. Taker figured he could do the same, yet he would need some help.

Sneaking out of his room… he had to since the Edgeheads were watching the front door. He took the fire escape up a few floors until he found a room he was looking for. Tapping on the window, he peered in and saw Triple H walking about in his boxer shorts drinking water. He paused the moment he saw 'Edge' standing in front of his window.

Rushing up, he drew it open and was about ready to yell until Taker spoke first. "Hunter, it's me"

Triple H's mouth instantly shut as he welcomed Taker into the room. "So, do I even want to know what the hell is going on?" Hunter asked the moment his window closed.

"No" Taker replied as he took a seat on Hunter's couch. "I need your assistance in setting a trap"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Again with me? Why the hell is it always me?" he demanded of the Deadman. "Do you have any idea how creeped out I am to see you like that… as Edge"

"Yeah, I know. He's Canadian. But that's beside the point. Vicky has to pay, and she is going to do so! I cannot do this alone, none of them are giving me a moment's peace thinking that I'm… well… the original me, is out there waiting to attack them!"

Hunter began to get the idea. "So, we need to stage you… as Edge… attacking… You?"

"In other words, Edge gets the upper hand on the Undertaker!"

"I am so confused"

"Just get the dummy Orton and his dad had made of me. I'll do the rest!"

"Oh yeah, I had a wicked time scaring the trick or teaters a few years ago with that! But… I suppose that explains why I haven't had any since"

"Just get the damn dummy" Taker muttered. "I better head back." Taker tested his voice once more as he regained Edge's voice. Hunter got a chill as he watched him sound out words and slowly get the voice of the blond back. The moment Taker left Hunter closed the window. "Next time, I'm going to ECW"


	5. Chapter 5 Edge in Dreamland

Chapter 5 – Edge in Dreamland.

"I'm telling you, I am Jericho!"

"And I'm saying it's all a dream!"

Kane and Ray had stepped back and watched Edge and Chris Jericho debate on what is real at the moment, Chris knew he was forced into Shawn Michael's body, while Edge all the while refused to believe it and assumed it was all a dream still. Kane snickered since Ray wore the black and red suit Kane had made for himself when he was that short. "I don't know about you Kane, but I think they could suffer a little more" Ray said with a grin.

Kane gave him a playful nudge in his arm. "So you didn't get rid of my bad streak huh?"

Ray laughed. "I have heard you speaking better Spanish as well!"

"Don't remind me. So. Do we burst his bubble? Or do you have a plan?" Kane asked, he wanted to see how dark Ray Ray could be.

Ray smiled as he mouthed to Kane. "Watch and learn!"

He approached the two men. "Boys, boys. Come one. Let's talk I mean, do you really think this is all a dream?" he asked.

"Thank you!" Jericho announced. "I told you Edge it is, you got screwed over by the Undertaker!"

"Jericho, what are you talking about? The Undertaker did this? Oh, no no my friend. Taker doesn't have this kind of power, don't you think that if he did… KANE would have it too?"

"Why the hell is Kane wearing one of your masks?" Jericho demanded as he swerved the topic. "Look, I know it's not a dream! I know damn well since I was with you and Kane when you got mixed up ok! This isn't a damn dream and I will prove it!" Jericho suddenly stomped his foot onto Edge's, yet got no reaction.

"I didn't feel a thing, so it is a dream, you don't feel pain in a dream!" Edge walked away cocky and confidant as he wondered what he could do next. Chris Jericho on the other hand screamed out in frustration as Kane came from behind him.

"I forgot to mention that Taker bought a new pair of steel toed boots," Kane said with a grin to Jericho.

Chris didn't find it funny. "What? Just because you suffered as Ray Mysterio I have to suffer as Shawn Michaels? What the hell happened to Edge? What's going on Kane? What do you have to gain from it all?"

Kane only snickered to Chris before saying. "You should know by now, anyone who is suffering, I find it greatly amusing! And Ray Ray is sharing in that sense of humor"

Chris turned to Ray. "I thought you were different Ray, what the hell happened to you? That's it. I'm going to Smackdown and getting some answers!"

Kane knew he couldn't let Chris do that. Same with Ray, Ray quickly grabbed hold of a steel chair and yelled to Jericho 'Think fast!' Of course, Chris caught it and took the full force of the chair.

"Wow, that's the second time he fell for that" Kane muttered, but them remembered, somewhere in the building is an unconscious Shawn Michaels!


	6. Chapter 6 the troubles of being Edge

Chapter 6- The troubles of being Edge

By the end of the week, Taker had put his plan into action and had convinced Vicky's entourage that 'the Undertaker' was out of their hair for a while. Vicky was so thrilled that she wanted to celebrate. She told the 'familia' that she wants some time alone with herself and Edge. Taker realized his chance for revenge had come! He went out and did a match and returned to find the GM's office in shadows.

"Perfect" he whispered in Edge's tone.

"I thought so" came the voice of Vicky.

Peering through the shadows and the candlelight. Taker saw Edge's Mrs. In a tight teddy. Instantly he felt ill and knew he was in over his head. "Oh crap"

"What is it? Did you forget your pill again pookie?" Vicky asked in her most concerned tone.

Taker knew it was now or never. He summoned his own voice. "Vicky Guerrero!" he growled.

Yet, his voice didn't sound the same… it was still Edge's voice! "Edge, what is with you? You haven't been the same since the match with Triple H?"

"I'M NOT EDGE WOMAN! I'M THE UNDERTAKER!"

She wasn't phased. "Edge, sweetie, I think you need to lie down for a while. Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow? Ok?"

"I'm come for your soul damn it!"

Vicky rolled her eyes as she sat the Deadman down on the couch and went to change in a huff, at least… he was safe for tonight. But the next night… that was going to be an issue!

Taker quickly left the room and got onto his cellphone and tried to call Kane, he waited for a moment until Kane finally picked up. "You burn them, I urn them"

"Kane! You got to help me!"

There was a long pause from the Big Red Monster. "Take? Why the hell do you sound like Edge?"

"Don't judge me on that now, I am in real trouble!"

"How bad can it be?"

"Vicky dressed in a teddy and wants to cuddle!"

"Oh dear God" whispered Kane, and he sounded sincere! "Ok, I am going to burst Edge's bubble. Just be sure you know how to change back!"

"I did the spell, what makes you think I can't change back?"

"Well, you didn't tell Ray Ray and I! Oh… don't be surprised, when you get back to your normal self"

"Surprised?" Taker asked worriedly.

"Whatever happens, it was all Ray's fault"

"You ass is going to be so red!" Taker hissed as he hung up the phone, he just didn't know Matt Hardy and Jeff were walking by the moment he made the warning.

"Uh… Yeah… We didn't hear nothing!" vowed Jeff.

"Your ass is going to be so red? Whose ass?" Matt questioned as Jeff pushed him along not wanting to find out.


	7. Chapter 7 The bubble bursts

Chapter 7- the bubble bursts.

Kane knew Edge had to be snapped out of lala land. It wasn't going to be pretty, since he began to put on makeup and just recently learned about the hair removal called Veet for 'his' legs. He was showing them off in the locker room as he told the ladies to feel how smooth he got them… still assuming it was all still a dream. Kane let out a sigh as he changed back into his normal clothing and confronted Edge.

Edge was grinning like a fool and told Kane that it was the best dream he has had in ages. Kane rolled his eyes. "Edge, I've been messing with you from the moment you came too. You are not dreaming," he said seriously.

However the Rated R Superstar refused to believe it. "Ah, the Jericho side of the dream is coming back!" he announced.

Kane took a piece of duct tape and placed it over Edge's mouth. He tore it off mercilessly. Edge's scream could shatter glass as he swore left right and centre assuming he had bloodied his lip. When he recovered, he stared at Kane with a venomous look. "What the hell man! That Hurt!"

A nod came from Kane. "Yes it did, and you don't get hurt in dreams right?"

Reality hit him.

Edge stared between Kane and them his hands before a sick, maniacal laugh came from him. "Oh this is sweet!" he said sadistically.

"You're a little too cheery for someone who just learned he was making a total ass of himself in the locker room" Kane muttered.

Edge however didn't care. "So what if I came across as a fool! I'm in the Undertaker's body! Meaning… I can embarrass him by shaving my head bald. I'll run around in a thong… or nothing… I will tarnish and ruin his career so badly, he will NEVER come back to the WWE again!"

Kane had to admit, Edge did know what he was doing, yet sadly, he couldn't let him get away with it. Kane took hold of Edge's shoulder and offered a sadistic grin of his own. "You REALLY wanna know how to get to the Deadman? You must follow me"

Edge was confused. "You're helping me?!"

"But of course, I'm a little brother. I live to see my older sibling suffer great embarrassments of his life… as long as I get to see them front row centre!"

Edge wasn't too trusting of Kane, but if anyone knew how to make Taker suffer it would be a younger brother such as him. Kane lured Edge into a locker room before he excused himself to get embarrassing stuff about the Undertaker. Edge didn't know Kane locked him in and had to think fast as to how to stall Edge, he already knew the Rated R Superstar was going to live up to his title… just in the new form of the Deadman!

Before Kane could walk away, he remembered something about the locker room he locked Edge into… the back door!

Quickly he rushed in and saw that Edge was gone! Which meant one thing. He's gone to Smackdown to raise hell! "Taker is going to kill me!" Kane muttered.


	8. Chapter 8 The smackdown show

Chapter 8- The Smackdown show…

Kane had to work fast, he found Ray and told him what happened. Ray already knew. "He got Morrison and Miz to go with him!" Mysterio explained. He spoke of something about a 'dirt sheet exclusive'

Kane's stomach felt as if it was holding a cannon ball. "Damn him"

"What's going on? What is Edge going to do?" Ray asked.

Kane explained it the best he could, an R rated Deadman. Mysterio's eyes widened in shock, he knew Edge had to be stopped before Taker's reputation was ruined.

The two boarded the quickest rental car and gave chase to Edge and the others. However they were quickly joined my Cryme Tyme and Shawn Michaels. "I thought you were unconscious Shawn?" Kane asked as he speeded out of the parking lot.

"And just how would you know that Kane?" Shawn snapped back. Even as Chris Jericho, there was no denying it was HBK under there.

"So what's going on?" Shad asked.

Kane gave them the down and dirty details as to what was going to happen. A, they stop Miz and Morrison's show. B, they find the Deadman and C, they stop Edge from streaking as the Undertaker. "You honestly think anyone is going to want to see his pale white ass?" Kane asked of them.

Every man shuttered in the car. "Oh God, image!" cried Shawn.

"And how many times have you seen Triple H's cheeks?" questioned JTD.

Shawn didn't answer him as they pulled into the next arena, they were in luck that Smackdown as across town and being filmed the same night as Raw. "Wait, what about Mike Adamle?" asked Ray.

Kane was already out of the car. "What about him?" He slammed the door as he charged to the arena. Kane ordered everyone to split up and find Taker's body as soon as possible. However it wasn't hard to do. Edge was had found Vicky and was trying to tell her that he's was the real Edge. Of course, her first line of defence kicked in as she punted a field goal between his legs. Kane cringed as he saw it first hand. Edge dropped like a rock, and not far from him he heard another Edge tone screaming about his unmentionables.

Kane decided to go to the other voice and found Matt Hardy, standing there confused as hell as did Jeff. Jeff stared at the coffee in his hand and vowed he was switching to decaf.

"I didn't touch him, I swear Kane!" vowed Matt Hardy as he tried to explain Edge was walking one moment and down the next like someone kicked him.

"OK I am going to let you boys in on a secret, that there is the Deadman, my brother. He switched bodies with Edge, Edge got nailed in the wedding tackle by his lovely wife. The down side to switching bodies is whatever happens in yours… you feel as well in the newer one. Understand?"

Matt only blinked a few times. "You mean… Taker can switch heads!?"

"Yeah"

Jeff threw his coffee cup away. "Remind me not to piss him off anymore. Let's get the hell out of here!" the younger Hardy pleaded.

Kane helped up his odd, blond brother. "Where's Edge?" he muttered lowly as he recovered from the sudden blow.

"Just over here…" Kane helped Taker to where he last saw Edge, but he was already gone! "Damn it!"

"What is it?"

"He's gone already!"

Just then, on the TV it showed Morrison and Miz as they were in the back parking lot and announced that they were going to do a special live version of the Dirt sheets. "I'm John Morrison, and I successfully sued a cookie company for the term of Oreo as a derogatory remark against my current state of being"

"Really, what did you get?"

"A life time supply of cookies"

"And I am your chick… well… chick repellent now, the Miz. And we are going to bring to you a special Dirt Sheet. The night of the Streaking Deadman!"

Taker's eyes nearly came out of his head as he shoved off of Kane's arm. "We find him or so God help me!" he hissed.

Kane gulped as he worried if Edge does what he intends to do… Kane can kiss his ass goodbye!


	9. Chapter 9 Ending the Streak

Chapter 9- Ending the streak.

Taker had recruited the Hardy Boys to help him find Edge who is in his body. "We don't have much time and we got to beat the crowd" Jeff said aloud.

"What crowd?" Kane asked.

Looking to the TV they noticed how many woman had gathered out in the back parking lot armed with camera phones and digital cameras. Those who couldn't make it inside with a digital camcorder were now out in the from, armed and ready to film. "What the hell? Why would anyone want a picture of my pale ass?" Taker demanded.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Perhaps it's not your ass they are after"

"We got to move and NOW!" Taker ordered as they split up in search of Edge.

Taker was cursing all the way as he searched room to room incase Edge was hiding out. Kane went down another hall and found evidence of Edge being there. First, was a belt. Second a boot, then the other boot not far from the first. Third was a sock. Then a jacket, the other sock...

"Oh crap, he's naked now" Kane muttered.

Cryme Tyme had found Kane and held up a pair of the Deadman's pants. "What's going on?" they asked.

Kane gave them brief yet few details. He gave Cryme Tyme other orders though in which they were more than happy to carry out! Kane began to have a feeling as to where Edge was, if he was in the nude now, there's no way he would be outside, it's too cold. Even for a Canadian… then again, he wasn't in his Canadian body. Kane found Morrison and Miz just coming in, the two of them were upset. "I don't get it, I got abs, and yet there's all those women out there waiting for Edge to streak in Taker's body! They do realize the Undertaker is an old man?"

"Of course, but those ladies out there are DESPERATE for any visual of a man. No doubt it's as close as they would get to something like that" replied the Miz.

Kane however stuck, he grabbed hold of their necks and pinned the two troublemakers to the wall. "Where… is… Edge!" he demanded of them.

Miz stuttered as he tried to answer, yet Morrison was able to choke out. "Production truck, he's wearing a towel!" Kane threw the two men away from him as he grabbed hold of Taker and took him to the back.

They found Edge where Morrison said, Taker already began working on the incantation of switching them back as Edge just threw his towel away and was ready to sprint out before the crowd of women with cameras.

"HEY EDGE!" Kane screamed as he distracted the Rated R superstar.

"Don't try and stop me Kane! I'll do it!"

"I know, that's why Taker's in the ring doing a strip tease. You do know he forgot to wear Underwear tonight…"

Edge's mouth dropped. "He wouldn't!"

Just then a crack of thunder was heard. Edge was struck by a sudden bolt of lightning and fell to the ground hard! Kane rushed over to Taker's body. He was grateful he fell onto his front than the back. It was enough to see his brother's backside, he didn't need to see the rest of him!

"Take?" Kane asked.

He moaned lowly, it was Taker's old voice as his eyes slowly opened up. "Damn" he muttered.

"Something tells me that you didn't plan on this happening?" Kane said with a smirk.

"Just shut up and get me some clothing!"

"Already done!" called Cryme Tyme. Taker got off the ground and hid behind the car as Cryme Tyme held up a pair of pants. "You get them when you change us back!"

Taker muttered lowly and nodded in agreement. The pants were thrown to him, yet he cringed. "They have a zipper!"

"You get these when you change Jericho and I back" called Shawn Michaels as he held up a pair of boxer shorts.

Taker turned to Kane, knowing he plotted the whole thing. "I hate you" Taker growled lowly to his little brother.


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Normal END

Chapter 10- Back to normal

Everyone was back in their own bodies, Miz and Morrison were glad to have their old bodies back as did Cryme Tyme. Jericho was relieved to be in his own body, as did Shawn Michaels.

Taker was grateful for pants.

They had all gathered in the locker room, the men forced Taker to sit down and write out a vow. "I will never change people again!?" Taker demanded.

"It's a contract," Kane explained. "You don't mess with anyone again, no switching bodies, no switching heads, NONE OF IT!"

"You have emotionally scared Matt Hardy" Shawn muttered.

"We've been insulted," growled Morrison. "I didn't know people still judge you by the color of your skin" he said to Shad.

"See! I did good with it!" Taker announced. "They all learned something!"

"I only learned that Shawn has a mole on his ass" said Jericho as he sneered at Shawn Michaels still. "Still doesn't change what I think about him"

"Same here on Cryme Tyme" replied Miz.

Taker growled lowly. There was something more at stake as well. He took the pen from Kane and signed the contract and promised everyone in the room that he wouldn't do it again. It was satisfactory to everyone as Edge placed the rest of Taker's clothing on the table. "You want these back"

"Thanks" Taker replied sarcastically. Taker was quick to gather his clothing and set it off to the side, it was all there.

The room emptied out as Kane sat on the table staring at his brother. "I know you're trying to do good, I mean you made me realize how much of a jerk I was to Ray Ray. But it was getting out of hand."

"I had to be sure I was good at it before I went after Vicky"

"And look at where that got you!" Kane announced. "Taker, you don't need to be in Edge's body to get after her! Hell you scare away most of her bodyguards, why become Edge?"

Taker explained he thought it would torment her more if it were by the man who 'loved her' than one she knows that already hates her. Kane only nodded to him. "Well, at least the worst is over. So how did you know how to switch bodies?" he asked.

Taker only smiled saying he found a book.

"Burn the book" Kane warned.

Kane took his leave as Taker was left alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile.

Jeff was walking about the catering room and found a black leather notebook on the catering table. He looked about to see if anyone owned it, yet saw no one come in. Curious, he picked up and glimpsed through the book. It was written in an odd language, yet the more the stared at it, the more he began to pick up the language. "Learn to fly, is easy as can be, all you need are ingredients three" Jeff looked about to see if anyone was looking, a small smile came over him as he looked over the book once more and found the three ingredients in the catering room alone…

The End?


End file.
